Home Trouble
by ShizukaNoHime
Summary: Sakura left her old dorm. She asked Tomoyo to help her find a new one, but the dorm she was talking about was kind of dangerous. Determined to enter a new dorm, she will do everything, even to impersonate as a guy... S+S
1. Chapter One: In One Condition

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this _cute _characters. Of course, they are owned by the CLAMP.

****

Note: Hello to all CCS fans and writers out there! This is my first attempt to write a CCS fic (despite that I _really _like CCS so much ^^), so if you see any _wrong _grammar.... Please excuse me. I'm not really a good writer, afterall, I'm just starting to learn how to write good! Anyway, this fic is a S+S, and it was dedicated to **Miyume** and **Kaldea- san**. I hope you read this fic! I dunno if this story is already been here, but I just thought of it while I was hearing Akihabara Dennougumi's MIDI. Okay, lets end this note. I hope you enjoy this fic like the way I enjoy writing them. And don't forget..... Please review!

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Home Trouble

Chapter 1:_ In One Condition_

by: ShizukaNoHime

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tomoyo- chan... Please answer the phone..." Said Kinomoto Sakura, as she held the phone impatiently. Her hair was starting to dry, and her lips were numb. She tried to remove the sweat on her forehead with the use of her hand, and fold the long sleeve she was wearing. 

How would you feel anyway when you are bathed _right _in front the sunlight? Of course, its hot. Sakura stood impatiently at the nearby store to use the phone that was displayed in front. She need to talk with Tomoyo as soon as possible. It was really important for her.

The old woman who owned the store stared at her innocently, wondering why she is so impatient about the receiver of the phone. "Is it really important, young lady? Look, your sweating already" asked by the woman, as she walked towards Sakura. Lending her a towel and giving her a glass of cold water. 

"Try to removed that sweat, and drink that water, it may cool your head somehow. Don't worry, its free for a beautiful girl like you" she continued, marching inside her store again. Sakura just stared at her blankly, but then, she realize what the old woman had said. Soon, a blush creep against her cheek. The emerald eyed girl manage to give a smile, and thanked for the free cold water.

Meanwhile, at the other line, someone manage to answer the phone. "Hello, its Daidouji's residence. What can I do for you?" the receiver asked. For Sakura, she easily guessed the receiver of the phone as a smile appeared on her face. "Tomoyo- chan!"

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Tomoyo suddenly blinked after hearing her cousin's voice. Before, Sakura wasn't that happy when she calls her, well except if she saw Yukito- san around... But Yukito- san was already in college and was busy studying with Touya- san. He don't have a time roaming all around Tomoeda!

But even though it was different from what Sakura's happiness right now, she really care. After all, she was glad to hear Sakura's voice and that her cousin called her somehow. Tomoyo was _really _interested to know what she called for. "Sakura- chan? How come you call, and by the way, are you alright?" The gray headed girl asked with care, and Sakura already know about it because she was already get used of Tomoyo's care.

"Heki heki!" Sakura answered back with no hesitation. "And you?" she continued. She also wanted to know if her best friend----------and cousin of course-----------is okay, before directing to the point. But as usual, Tomoyo answered her positively to avoid Sakura being worried about her.

The 15 year old girl sighed. _This is it _she thought to herself, as she closed her emerald eyes. "Tomoyo-chan..... Can I have a favor?" Sakura blurted out.

"Sure"

"Do you know a dorm that was near to our school?"

"What do you mean, Sakura- chan? What for?"

"Uhmm....You see...."

"See what?"

"Uhh...... Ineedaplacetolivein!"

"N- Nanni? Make it slow Sakura- chan......"

"I need a place to live in!"

"Eh? What happened to the dorm your in lately?"

"I left that dorm because the bill was getting higher than the usual. They thought I'm rich, that I'm not.

"I see... so you mean, you want to enter a new dorm?"

"Aha, that's it! You get what I mean Tomoyo- chan!"

"But, Sakura- chan, that was impossible. There's only two dorm near the Tomoeda school, one is for girls while the other was for boys. But, you could... If only your a _guy. _Sakura- chan, your a _girl, _for crying out loud! As I said, it was impossible!"

"No, its not! I have an idea!"

"So then what?"

"Impersonate as a _guy_, Tomoyo- chan! As a _GUY!_"

"Eh?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she almost fell from her seat. _What does Sakura- chan thinking?_ She whispered to herself. _That was way TOO dangerous for her! Acting like a guy is dangerous for a girl like Sakura- chan! _she continued. "But, Sakura- chan, don't you think its dangerous? I heard that in Boy's dormitory... Uhm... all of them bathed in one place!! Are you sure your going to continue doing---" before Tomoyo could finish off her sentence, Sakura cut her off. 

"Nah, its not! I'm absolutely sure of it!" Sakura replied with no second thought, though inside she do feel nervous about the plan she was going to do. "Besides, a determined person should do _everything_ just to achieve his or her dream, right Tomoyo- chan? Your the one who said that to me, remember?" 

Tomoyo sighed. Of course, there's nothing she could do or say to change the emerald eyed girl's mind. She already made her mind up. She's desperate. The only thing she could do is to support Sakura from what she was planning to do... 

"Okay, I'll sign you up in the _male's _dorm, and made them believe that _Kinomoto Sakura _gone abroad or something like that. But in one condition" the gray headed girl asked excitedly, now her worries are gone. The only thing that was in her mind right now was that _thing _she was most interested in! "I'll be the one who would choose your clothes, as well as your name... is that okay for you, Sakura- chan?"

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sure!!" Exclaimed Sakura, with her happy tone once again. _Its okay anyway, I'm sure she would never allow ME to wear such mini skirts and bathing suit like clothes, since I'm impersonating as a guy! _she said to herself with a sigh of relief. She giggled at the thought of how will Tomoyo manage to choose her a cloth as a guy. Sakura couldn't wait anymore. Right now, its not the dorm she was thinking, and she knew Tomoyo already knows about it.

"So, its already made up" Tomoyo said, with a slight laugh. "Tomorrow then, lets meet at the cafeteria. Ja na!" She continued, putting the phone down. Sakura put the phone down just like the way Tomoyo did. She bid the old woman a good bye, as she left the store. Yet, the smile that was on Sakura's face never fade. She don't have a problem anymore.

__

What will happen tomorrow...? I bet, it will be an exiting day....

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TBC...

Ending Note: So how was it? Good or bad? Gomen if it was not good... And I admit that. It was that I was lazy at that time, that my mind wasn't working at that time so that is why its not as descriptive just like the way I did to SBM (If you read that fic). To tell you the truth, I was really planning to make a fic like this but right now, I guess I'm not ready. I'm trying to make it simple like the way the other authors do, but I think it was kind of hard to make it like that. Every time I repeat, it always turns out like that.... Anyway, the next time, in the second chappie, I'll try to make it properly. Ja... That's the only thing I could say for now, and again, don't forget, **please review! **Ja na!

****

Kaldea- san: Ne, Kaldea- san, I hope you would enjoy this one though it was sorta like yours... 

****

Miyume: I hope you enjoy this one too!


	2. Chapter Two: How about Botan?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this _cute _characters. All of them are respectfully belongs to the CLAMP. Characters were used without permission, but no profits earned with this fic. So, don't sue me ^.~

****

Note: Hello again minna! Quite a long time, ne? Anyway this is Chapter 2 and as usual, I hope you would enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them! Thanks~!

By the way, before I forgot, here's some of my message:  
**Lavenderlily - **Thanks for the review! I was quite flatter when you said that it was good =^o^=! I hope you keep reading this story cause it was also dedicated to you! Ja na!

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Home Trouble

Chapter 2: _How about Botan?_

by: ShizukaNoHime

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tomoyo- chan~!" cried Sakura at the doorway of the cafeteria. Taking a look from her watch up to the owner of the voice, a smile curved into Tomoyo's mouth. 

'_To tell everyone the truth,' _she thought to herself. '_It was kind of unbelievable. Knowing Sakura- chan comes to an appointment at the exact time!'_ she continued.

"Sakura- chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she stood from her seat, erasing the thoughts that was in her mind. She placed the money over the table to pay for her tea. 

She then approached the emerald eyed girl and grabbed her hands. Leading her outside. "T- Tomoyo- chan....?!" Sakura asked innocently, her full strength were taking over by Tomoyo. She could do nothing to stop her. "But, I thought we would talk---"

Tomoyo halted in the middle of their walk in the door way. Yet, her smile never been fade away. 

"Sakura- chan," she started, her eyes directly been pointed to the brown haired girl. "I didn't said we would _plan _here, I just said we _meet _here" she continued.

Sakura blushed at the moment as she look at Tomoyo sheepishly. _'She was right,' _she thought to herself. _'She never said that we would plan here...' _Sakura continued, sighing defeatedly. "So... Where?"

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Hooooooeeeeee??????" exclaimed Sakura. Her eyes drifted off one by one to the clothes that was surrounding her. Every clothes she saw was so.... cool, and she was glad to know that those clothes are normal to _wear. _

Tomoyo walks inside her room. She offered Sakura a drink and a cake, as she grab another cloth she had sewed lately. "So how was it?" she asked with her smile again. "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" Sakura stared at Tomoyo, holding the clothes in her arms. "I love them!" she blurted, as she jumped towards Tomoyo and hug her. "Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou!"

The gray headed girl returned the hug and both of them sat on the couch. Both of them inched away at the moment. 

"Sakura- chan..... I just wanted to give you the best. The best ever was" Tomoyo explained with her full heart and Sakura understand that. Tomoyo was the best cousin she would ever have. 

"Thanks, Tomoyo- chan" thanked Sakura. She stood at the couch and grab some clothes that Tomoyo sewed. "Let me _test _this clothes"

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Sakura- chan, kakoii~!!" Tomoyo blurted with stars that was pasted in her eyes. She was so amazed by the way Sakura appeared wearing _boy's _clothes. 

She wore the boy's uniform for Tomoeda high school, which is a pair of light blue coating and dark blue pants with a black necktie tied on her white shirt.

Sakura's chest looks flat due to the bandaged she rolled all over her chest so she could easily moved without irritatingly. Her lower hair were trimmed by Tomoyo so it wouldn't be obvious that she was _Kinomoto Sakura. _

The emerald eyed girl blushed after hearing Tomoyo's praise. Indeed, she was flattered. "Tomoyo--" she cut when Tomoyo covered her mouth. 

She gave a worried look as to give Sakura a warning. "Sakura- chan...." Tomoyo trailed. "Call me _Tomoyo _if you want your plan to be succeed" 

Sakura then understand what she mean so she just nodded for approval. "Very good then, _Botan- kun_," Tomoyo said. Mesmerizing the last word she said. 

On the other hand, Sakura blinked at her innocently. She doesn't understand what Tomoyo means for addressing her as _Botan-kun. _Unless, if she means.......

"Sakura- chan," Tomoyo cut her mind off. Her calm smile returned to her face once again. "Botan is your _new _name"

"Botan??" Sakura exclaimed, as Tomoyo nodded. 

"Because your name was named from a flower, I guess I should name you the same. So, there, I named you as 'Botan' , Sakura- chan" She explained as she giggled after saying those words. 

Sakura said nothing. She admit that it was a good name after all. Not to forget that it was a beautiful flower as well!

"And, I already registered your _new _name in our school and also in the boy's dormitory. They accepted my story about you, _Botan- kun_" said Tomoyo softly, softly she didn't know Sakura would hear...

"Hoe??" The cherry girl blinked for a while but then, she started to understand what she said. Sakura suddenly burst into anger as Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Tomoyo!!!!!!!"

****

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

TBC...

Ending Note: So how was it? Good or bad? Gomen if it was not good... And I admit that. I'll accept criticism but not flames okay? And also, if you want to give some ideas on how I will continue this one, please do. It may help ^.^. I'm trying to make it simple like the way the other authors do, but I think it was kind of hard to make it like that. Every time I repeat, it always turns out like that.... Ja... That's the only thing I could say for now, and again, don't forget, **please review**! Ja na!

**__**

Note that Li Syaoran will appear in the next chapter so don't tell me that he would not appear ^.~


End file.
